Till Death Do Us Part
Till Death Do Us Part is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifteenth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred sixth case overall. It is the final case to take place in Renaissance. Plot Upon arriving at his workshop with Jack and the player in Florence, Leonardo da Vinci found an invitation to the wedding of King Henry VIII and Lady Fiore de Medici. However, a wedding guest then approached the team, saying that Lady Fiore had been found dead in her changing room. There, they found the King's fiancée shot in the heart. Mid-investigation, Leonardo deduced that the killer shot Fiore from his workshop with an experimental gun that he had created. Later, a drunk King Henry accused the team of the murder before being taken away by Lady Anne Boleyn. The team then found enough evidence to arrest the wedding officiant, Grand Inquisitor Cardinal Cisneros, for the murder. Cisneros thought that the extremely beautiful Fiore should not marry anyone out of fear that her "purity" would be tainted. He then shot her with Leonardo's gun so that neither Henry nor anybody else could "have" her. The team then handed him over to Pope Leo X, who excommunicated Cisneros from the Church. Post-trial, Henry and Anne approached Nebet and the player, asking them to find fabric to fashion a new dress for Anne to wear for her wedding to Henry. They found fabric in the changing room, which Orlando fashioned to a dress for Anne. Upon giving the dress, Anne asked the team to find the Bible of the Pope, who would officiate the wedding, as Henry had hidden it. After the team found the Bible, Nebet said she would deliver it. Meanwhile, Leonardo asked Kai and the player to find his misplaced mechanical calculator. After the device was found in his workshop, Leonardo and Kai fed their calculations into it and used the results to calibrate his prototype time machine. Kai then gave Leonardo enough time crystals for a ten-minute jump into the future. Leonardo then successfully tested his prototype, meaning that the team could fix their own time machine and go back to 2029. After all the events, the team attended Henry and Anne's wedding. They then set course for 2029 New York, where the landscape had vastly altered during their absence. Summary Victim *'Lady Fiore' (found dead in her changing room) Murder Weapon *'Experimental Gun' Killer *'Cardinal Cisneros' Suspects C306P1.png|Alberto de Medici C306P2.png|Henry VIII C306P3.png|Cardinal Cisneros C306P4.png|Anne Boleyn C306P5.png|Alexandre Devereaux Quasi-suspect(s) C305PQ3.png|Leonardo da Vinci Killer's Profile *The killer is a sharpshooter. *The killer drinks fig liqueur. *The killer has gout. *The killer wears gold embroidery. *The killer has blood type O-. Crime Scenes C306CS1A.png|Bride's Changing Room C306CS1B.jpg|Changing Room Table C306CS2A.jpg|Wedding Ceremony Room C306CS2B.jpg|Wedding Benches C306CS3A.jpg|Da Vinci's Workshop C306CS3B.jpg|Leonardo's Workbench Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bride's Changing Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Box, Sewing Pouch; Victim identified: Lady Fiore) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Wedding Ring Box; New Suspect: Alberto de Medici) *Talk to Alberto de Medici about the victim. (Prerequisite: Wedding Ring Box unlocked; New Suspect: Henry VIII) *Talk to Henry VIII about his bride's murder. (Prerequisite: Alberto interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wedding Ceremony Room) *Investigate Wedding Ceremony Room. (Prerequisite: Henry interrogated; Clues: Broken Sculpture, Fancy Goblet) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sugar Sculpture of Arms) *Examine Coat of Arms. (New Suspect: Anne Boleyn) *Ask Anne Boleyn about her connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Anne Boleyn's Coat of Arms identified) *Examine Fancy Goblet. (New Suspect: Cardinal Cisneros) *Talk to Cardinal Cisneros about the murder. (Prerequisite: Cisneros decoded) *Examine Sewing Pouch. (Result: Bloody Bullet) *Analyze Bloody Bullet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks fig liqueur) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a sharpshooter) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Da Vinci's Workshop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Experimental Gun, Locket; Murder Weapon registered: Experimental Gun) *Examine Experimental Gun. (Result: Purple Liquid) *Analyze Purple Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has gout; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wedding Benches) *Investigate Wedding Benches. (Prerequisite: Purple Liquid analyzed; Clues: Broken Porcelain, Flower Basket) *Examine Broken Porcelain. (Result: Porcelain Plate) *Analyze Porcelain Plate. (12:00:00) *Ask Alberto what he had against the marriage. (Prerequisite: Porcelain Plate analyzed; Profile updated: Alberto is a sharpshooter, drinks fig liqueur and has gout) *Examine Flower Basket. (Result: Letter) *Question Anne about her angry letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter found; Profile updated: Anne drinks fig liqueur) *Examine Locket. (Result: Locket Inscription; New Suspect: Alexandre Devereaux) *Ask Alexandre Devereaux why he's in Florence. (Prerequisite: Locket Inscription unraveled; Profile updated: Devereaux drinks fig liqueur) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Changing Room Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Jar, Torn Paper, Bridal Veil) *Examine Jar. (Result: Jar Label of Urine) *Analyze Jar of Urine. (09:00:00) *Talk to Henry about the victim's fertility. (Prerequisite: Jar of Urine analyzed; Profile updated: Henry is a sharpshooter and has gout) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Wedding Vows) *Ask the Cardinal about the mockery of his vows. (Prerequisite: Wedding Vows restored; Profile updated: Cisneros is a sharpshooter, drinks fig liqueur and has gout) *Examine Bridal Veil. (Result: Brown Powder) *Examine Brown Powder. (Result: Itching Powder and Tobacco) *Confront Alexandre about his sabotage attempt. (Prerequisite: Itching Powder and Tobacco identified under microscope; Profile updated: Devereaux is a sharpshooter and has gout) *Investigate Leonardo's Workbench. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Rolled Paper Diagram, Toolbox) *Examine Bloody Diagram. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type O-) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Fig Liqueur Bottle) *Analyze Fig Liqueur Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gold embroidery) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Stroke of Genius (5/5). (No stars) A Stroke of Genius (5/5) *Talk to Leonardo in Kai's lab. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius) *Investigate Da Vinci's Workshop. (Prerequisite: Leonardo interrogated; Clue: Da Vinci's Calculator) *Examine Da Vinci's Calculator. (Result: Calculator Data) *Analyze Calculator Data. (06:00:00) *Await the results of Leonardo's time travel test. (Prerequisite: Calculator Data analyzed; Reward: Musketeer Outfit) *See why Anne wants to see us. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius) *Investigate Bride's Changing Room. (Prerequisite: Anne interrogated; Clue: Stack of Fabric) *Examine Stack of Fabric. (Result: White Lace) *Analyze White Lace. (09:00:00) *Deliver Anne's wedding dress. (Prerequisite: White Lace analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wedding Ceremony Room. (Prerequisite: Anne interrogated; Clue: Bible Bible) *Examine Open Bible. (Result: Bible Text) *Attend Henry and Anne's wedding. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Altered Present)! (1 star) Trivia *The case name comes from a part of traditional wedding vows, signifying that the married couple intend to spend the remainder of their lives together, parted only by death. *This case, Countdown to Murder, The Murder Games, Fool's Gold and Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! are currently the only final cases of a district/region/time period in which the victim made no physical appearances prior to the events of those cases. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Renaissance